User blog:WinterSpider/Nightwing vs The Winter Soldier
In an attempt to follow up on Jason Todd's murder, Dick Grayson tracks down his killer, The Winter Soldier. Will he find him? Will Nightwing survive his encounter with this brainwashed Cold War Assassin? Only time will tell. Nightwing Dick Grayson was an ordinary circus child. His life with his parents, as trapeze performers was a lovely one. However, one day his father ran afowl of one Tony Zucco, who sabotaged the trapezes at Haley's Circus, killing Dick's parents. In attendance was billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who adopted the young Grayson. In time, Grayson would come to learn of Wayne's secret life as the Batman. Grayson would become the first Robin, until after some time growing up and some time growing apart from Bruce he left the nest. Upon hearing of a Kryptonian story from Superman, of a hero named Nightwing, Grayson took the name as his own. Weapons/Abilities As Nightwing, Dick employs some of the same as well as different weapons from Batman and his days as Robin. As Nightwing he uses Escrima Sticks, wingdings, as well as smoke/sonic pellets. Sticks2.jpg|Escrima Sticks 66WingDingModel.png|Wingdings AC_Smoke_Pellets.jpg|Smoke/Sonic Pellets Nightwing has been trained by Bruce Wayne in martial arts, as well as developing his own skills over the years. This, combined with his circus training has created a formidable fighter, second only to Bruce Wayne in fighting skills. Along the way, Dick has returned to help Bruce in any way he could. Whether it was helping to train Robins or taking on the mantle of Batman when Bruce died, Dick Grayson has been there for the Batfamily. Dick Grayson has proven time and time again that he is the heart and soul of the DC Universe. The Winter Soldier As a boy, James Buchanan Barnes lost his father in action. After this, he was adopted by Camp Lehigh and given the nickname Bucky. At a point, he discoveres the identity of Captain America, Steve Rogers. Following this, Bucky underwent rigorous training and was assigned as Cap's sidekick. The two completed dozens of missions but on their final mission against Baron Zemo, it ended with the two of them disarming a bomb on an experimental plane, Cap becoming frozen in the ocean and Bucky presumed dead. Russian General Karpov discovered Bucky in the ocean, and revived him. To his surprise, Bucky had no memory of his life before. His left arm was missing, however so he was fitted with a bionic new one. This gave General Karpov the opportunity to reprogram Barnes as a Soviet assassin. Thus begun the storied career of the Winter Soldier, as he carried out assassinations throughout the century. Weapons/Abilities Barnes is usually at home using various firearms and the like, however as the following fight will take place after his encounter with the Red Hood, he will have no ammunition. So he will be down to melee weapons and the like. He will wield the NR-40 knife, throwing knives, as well as his metal arm. Barnes' arm is made of a titanium based alloy, most likely. Knife nr40 ussr.jpg|NR40 Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing Knives Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Life-Size-Arm-Papercraft.jpg|Cybernetic arm Winter Soldier has been trained by Captain America, as well as British special forces in martial arts. This was before he became the Winter Soldier, afterwards it is likely he received training in Russian forms of self defense such as systema. Overall, James Buchanan Barnes is not one to be taken lightly. After the death of Steve Rogers, Bucky took on the mantle of Captain America, which he held until Steve got better. X-Factors Experience: Nightwing-89 Winter Soldier-87 These two are neck and neck when it comes to experience, however Nightwing gets a slight edge as he had been fighting since he was taken in by Bruce Wayne, without large gaps in his memory. Barnes, unfortunately had his mind wiped by the Russians regularly. Willingness to kill: Nightwing-40 Winter Soldier-88 As a trained soldier, Bucky grew accustomed to the realities of war, and what a soldier's job is. Dick, on the other hand, has been trained by Bruce Wayne, who has a no killing code. Although he did attempt to kill Joker for insulting Jason Todd. Fighting ability: Nightwing-95 Winter Soldier-90 Nightwing has been confirmed by DC as second only to Batman in fighting ability in the DC Universe. This, in addition to years of training from a diverse group of masters has tempered this steel. Intelligence: Nightwing-91 WInter Soldier-80 Nightwing has a genius tactical mind. Trained to perfection to know his surroundings at all time. He has a key attention to detail, and very in touch with technological advances. Weapon Skills Nightwing-88 Winter Soldier-92 Winter Soldier has more skill with using lethal force with his weapons, as opposed to Nightwing's restraint. Voting will end January 19th, 2017 Battle Category:Blog posts